simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
O Prêmio de Natal
Assistir (Dublado) Link-1 [http://tonancos.com/2SN Link-2] Link-3 Link-4 Link-5 Link-6 Assistir (Legendado) [http://tonancos.com/2SWi Link-1] Baixar (Dublado) Link-1 Link-2 Baixar (Legendado) Link-1 Seqüência de Abertura right|200px|A abertura do episódioEste episódio não teve a vinheta normal de abertura. Começa com o fundo de um céu escuro e apenas flocos de neve caindo, enquanto aparece gradativamente "The Simpsons Christmas Special", em português, "Especial de Natal dos Simpsons". Logo em seguida vemos Homer e Marge, segurando Maggie, correndo de carro por uma pista coberta de neve. Sinopse Quando o Sr. Burns decide cortar o bônus de Natal dos seus funcionários, e Marge precisa gastar as economias de Natal da família, Homer fará o possível para que sua família possa comemorar o Natal da melhor maneira possível. GRANDE MOMENTO: Homer durante o treino para o emprego no shopping. Episódio disponível em: 1ª Temporada Ep. 01 Enredo left|200pxLogo na primeira cena do episódio, vemos Homer e Marge, segurando Maggie. Eles estão correndo de carro por uma pista coberta de neve, e portanto, escorregadia. Estão com pressa para chegar a tempo de ver o Recital de Natal da Escola Elementar de Springfield. Ao chegarem lá, um coral de alunos está cantando uma música natalina (O Little Town of Bethlehem), enquanto isso procuram lugares para sentar. Estão todos encapuzados por causa do frio. Depois do fim do coral, o diretor Skinner aparece numa tribuna, enfeitada com uma guirlanda, para anunciar que naquela hora iriam ter a segunda série dramatizando como é Papai Noel nas culturas de outros países. right|thumb|200px|Lisa fantasiada de TowangaMarge comenta com Homer, que essa é a turma de Lisa. Começa com uma garota representando o Papai Noel alemão, seguida de Ralph Wiggum representando a versão japonesa. Logo após vem Lisa, demonstrando a cultura das ilhas do Sul do Pacífico, onde Papai Noel é conhecido como Towanga, vestida com uma máscara de madeira parecida com um totem indígena e uma saia a base de grama, realizando malabarismo com bastões pegando fogo nas pontas. A plateia fica surpresa. Skinner volta à tribuna desta vez para anunciar que a quarta série irá apresentar em coral várias músicas natalinas. Marge elogia Bart, dizendo que ele canta como um anjo. Nisso, ele começa a cantar Jingle Bells com uma letra diferente da normal: Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg. Batmobile broke its wheel, the Joker got awa-augh! left|thumb|200px|Homer entediado no recital de NatalSkinner o arranca de palco durante a música. Depois de passar muito tempo do espetáculo, Homer já está entediado na platéia. Quando Skinner apresenta a quinta série, Homer pergunta entediado quantas séries tem naquela escola. right|thumb|200px|Bart e Lisa escrevendo suas listas e Maggie tentando andarMuda-se a cena e a família já aparece na sala de sua casa. Marge está escrevendo a carta da família para Papai Noel, enquanto Maggie tenta andar, mas não consegue e cai várias vezes. Bart e Lisa estão escrevendo suas listas de presentes, e Homer está desembalando as luzes pisca-pisca para colocar na casa. Pegunta pra Marge onde está a extensão, e ela diz que está na gaveta. Homer abre a gaveta e encontra a extensão com o fio todo embolado, emitindo seu primeiro "D'oh" do seriado. Marge pede pra ver as listas que Bart e Lisa fizeram. A de Lisa é: "Um Pônei" escrito seis vezes, uma embaixo da outra. Lisa já havia pedido isso nos três últimos natais e Marge explica que não cabe um pônei no trenó do Papai Noel. Bart pede uma tatuagem, fazendo Marge negar. Homer porém tentando concordar com Marge diz que ele não vai ganhar uma de Natal, porém cai em contradição com ela, dizendo que se ele quiser uma terá que pagar com sua própria mesada. Bart fica feliz e emite um "Tudo bem!" concordando com a ordem errada de seu pai. left|thumb|200px|A decoração da casa dos Simpsons...A discussão é interrompida pelo telefone tocando. É a Patty querendo falar com Marge. Enquanto isso Homer sai para instalar as luzinhas de Natal no telhado da casa. Quando ele grita pra Marge acendê-las, de muitas lâmpadazinhas, apenas cinco não estão queimadas, e uma queima na hora. right|thumb|200px|... e a da casa dos FlandersEnquanto ainda estão lá fora observando a simples decoração de Natal de sua casa, seu vizinho, Flanders pergunta pra eles o que eles acham da decoração da casa dele. Nisso ele liga a iluminação, e vemos muitas lâmpadas que mudam de cor e um Papai Noel no teto que fica emitindo "Ho ho ho"'s robotizados o tempo todo. As crianças ficam maravilhadas, e Homer com muita inveja. No dia seguinte todos, menos Homer, vão ao shopping da cidade fazer compras. Marge pega o pote de dinheiro pras compras de Natal, que esconde no meio de seu cabelo. Bart, vai direto para uma loja de tatuagens, e pede uma tatuagem escrito "Mãe" dentro de um coração no braço direito. A cena muda para Homer trabalhando na Usina Nuclear, verificando medidores nos aparelhos e checando itens numa lista numa prancheta. Mesmo o medidor marcando errado com luzes piscantes, Homer marca tudo como certo. Enquanto isso, o trabalho é interrompido por um pronunciamento do Sr. Burns numa caixa de som no canto do ambiente. Todos os funcionários param o que estavam fazendo e vão comer rosquinhas perto do auto-falante. Ele informa que os funcionários não terão o bônus natalino este ano. Todos ficam indignados. Homer percebe a importância do pote de dinheiro da Marge. Voltando à cena do shopping, Marge, Maggie e Lisa procuram Bart. Enquanto isso escutam gritos dele vindos de dentro da loja de tatuagem. Marge corre para o estúdio e abre a porta violentamente. Quando vê o braço de Bart a palavra "mãe" (mother) só está tatuada até a metade. Marge lê "moth" que em inglês quer dizer "traça". Imediatamente ela o arranca da cadeira e o leva até uma outra loja para remover a tatuagem. Lá fica sabendo que será um tratamento caro e que deve ser pago em dinheiro. Usa o dinheiro do jarro, já que espera que Homer ganhe o bônus de Natal na Usina. Depois do tratamento voltam todos para casa. Bart com uma atadura no braço, onde foi retirada a tatuagem. Lisa e Maggie ficam cutucando o machucado de Bart só para fazer ele reclamar. Quando Homer chega, faz o mesmo. E pergunta pra Lisa o que houve. Ela diz que a Marge gastou todo o dinheiro do pote para remover a tatuagem. Homer fica preocupado porque ele ainda não contou que não vai ganhar bônus de Natal. E decide não contar. À noite na cama, Marge desconfia do comportamento de Homer e pergunta se ele não está escondendo nada dela. Ele enrola e não conta a verdade. No dia seguinte vai a uma loja comprar produtos em liquidação para dar de presente. Na saída da loja vê Flanders com muitos presentes em embalagens coloridas e fica com mais inveja ainda. Vai para a Taverna do Moe e lá descobre que Barney está trabalhando como Papai Noel de uma loja. Homer resolve fazer o mesmo para conseguir dinheiro. Vai para o curso de Papai Noel, onde tem que treinar "Ho ho ho" e falar o nome de todas as renas. Quando volta para casa cansado, Marge avisa que Patty e Selma estão em casa. Elas comentam que não tem árvore de Natal na casa deles. Homer dá a desculpa de que já estava saindo para comprar uma. E lá vai ele. Vê os preços de árvores na estrada e resolve invadir um terreno e derrubar uma árvore. Ao chegar em casa Bart e Lisa adoram a árvore. No dia seguinte lá está ele trabalhando como Papai Noel de uma loja. Bart vai conversar com o Papai Noel e vê que é seu pai. Homer explica a situação para ele. Na hora de receber ele percebe que os 120 dólares era o valor bruto. Na verdade ele só recebeu 13 dólares, depois das taxas serem abatidas. Barney o chama para ir a uma corrida de cachorros. Homer hesita, mas Bart diz que é a chance de eles conseguirem dinheiro. Seria o milagre de Natal da família Simpsons. Homer aposta todo o dinheiro num cachorro chamado Ajudante de Papai Noel só porque acredita que o nome é um sinal. Enquanto isso em casa a tia Patty está falando mal de Homer, dizendo que ele deveria estar em casa. Lisa defende seu pai usando argumentos complicados a respeito de ela ser filha dele, então ele é o exemplo de vida adulta para ela. Já que sua tia está falando mal do caráter dele, estará falando mal de seu próprio caráter e ela é muito nova para se defender, portanto a Patty não deveria falar assim dele. A tia não entende nada dos argumentos de Lisa e fica por isso mesmo. Voltando a corrida de cachorros, o Ajudante de Papai Noel fica em último colocado e Homer e Bart perdem todo o dinheiro apostado. O dono joga o cachorro na rua, que vai correndo até Homer. Bart pede para ficar com ele, e Homer aceita. Em casa todos já cansados de esperar, olham surpresos quando Homer chega e conta toda a verdade. Bart mostra o cachorro e todos ficam muito felizes. Marge comenta que é o melhor Natal que ela já teve. Depois de um voto de Feliz Natal para os telespectadores, eles encerram o episódio tocando e cantando músicas natalinas todos juntos. Produção A Fox estava muito preocupada com o show, por que eles não tinham certeza se um desenho animado, que não era visto em Horário nobre já a uma geração, e não tinham certeza se a serie seria capaz de sustentar a atenção do telespectador por isso sugeriram que ao invés de episódios de 30 minutos, fossem produzidos curtas de 7 minutos e 4 especiais até que eles ganhassem audiência. A Fox acabou pedindo 13 episódios de 30 minutos. A série iria estrear originalmente em outono de 1989, com o episódio Numa noite encantada mas erros gravíssimos na animação do episódio fizeram com que a estréia fosse adiada e se o próximo episódio, Bart, o gênio, contivesse muitos erros a serie seria cancelada. Felizmente o episódio voltou da Coréia sem erros. Esse episódio foi colocado como o primeiro por que precisava ser exibido antes do natal. Neste episódio, Barney tinha cabelo amarelo, que era a mesma cor que a sua pele, mas que mais tarde foi abandonada por causa da crença de que só a família Simpson Deve ter tais cabelo. Aparições Este Episódio marca a primeira aparição de: * Patty Bouvier * Selma Bouvier * Ned Flanders * Todd Flanders * Ajudante de Papai Noel * Charles Montgomery Burns * Barney Gumble * Seymour Skinner * Ralph Wiggum * Moe Szyslak * Bola de neve II Curiosidades *Esse episódio foi nomeado para um Emmy para Melhor Programa (Com menos de 30 minutos de duração); *Quando Lisa pergunta o nome do cachorro aparece na parede uma foto de Bart de cabeça para baixo mas depois aparece certa; *Além de ser o primeiro episódio da série, que anos mais tarde iria se tornar um grande sucesso, foi uma dos poucos episódios que não teve a piada do sofá; *Neste episódio é apresentado um "esboço" de Ralph Wiggum, que se apresenta como Hotei Oshō, o Papai Noel japonês; *Em inglês Bart canta: “Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg...”.; *Barney,Terri e Sherri aparecem com cabelos de coloração diferente no episódio. *Muita pessoas notaram na cena em que Lisa fazia o seu show parece não está vestindo nada de parte para baixo a não ser a sua saia ula-ula, mais tarde os produtores disseram que a Lisa estaria usando um colante amarelo. * Um homem apresentado na corrida de cachorros ao lado de uma criança parece ser um esboço do personagem Lou, apesar de ter pele amarela. Tumblr_lctumj1ZvN1qdoghio1_500.png ffffffd.jpg 888888888888888.jpg Rrrrrr.jpg APN.jpg 9oi.jpg cançao.jpg Barneyjjjjjjdddddddddduuuuuuuuuuu.jpg Cena.jpg A.png Citações * Homer: Quantas séries tem esta escola?! * está cantando no coral,então Marge não consegue ouvi-lo sozinho. Marge: O Bart não é um docinho, Homer? Ele canta como um anjo. Bart: de perto Oh, jingle Bells, Batman fede, Robin pôs um ovo. O Batmobile furou as rodas e o Joker se sa- interrompido * Bart: Ah, qual é Pai, este pode ser o milagre que salvará o Natal dos Simpsons. Se a televisão me ensinou alguma coisa, é que milagres sempre acontecem para pobres crianças no natal. Aconteceu com o Tiny Tim,aconteceu com o Charlie Brown, aconteceu com os Smurfs, e vai acontecer com a gente. Homer: Ah, tudo bem. Quem é Tiny Tim? * mostra a Homer que a jarra de dinheiro está vazia por culpa de Bart Homer: e grita Oh! É verdade! A jarra está vazia!Oh meu Deus! Estamos arruinados. O Natal está cancelado. Sem presentes para ninguém! * Marge: Você não vai ganhar uma tatuagem de Natal. Homer: É, se você quiser uma vai ter que pagar por ela com a própria mesada. * Marge: Tudo bem, crianças. Me entreguem essas cartas e eu as mandarei para o escritório do Papai Noel no Polo Norte. Bart: Ah,por favor. Só tem um cara gordo que nos traz presentes e o nome dele não é Papai Noel. * Marge: escrevendo Queridos amigos da família Simpson. Tivemos algums trsitezas e felicidades neste ano. Primeiro,a tristeza: nosso gatinho Bola de Neve foi inexplicávelmente atropelado e foi para o céu dos gatinhos. Mas nós compramos um novo gatinho, Bola de Neve II, então acho que a vida segue. Falando em vida, o vovô continua conosco, resoluto como sempre. Maggie está andando sozinha, Lisa continua com seus A’s e Bart... Bem, nós amamos Bart. A magia da estação nos tocou. Homer manda seus melhores desejos. Boas festas, os Simpsons. * Técnico de remoção de tatuagens: o laser Agora, não importa o que faça, garoto, não se contorça. Você não vai querer que essa coisa chegue perto dos seus olhos ou da sua virilha. * Bart: Ei, Papai Noel, o que acontece? Homer: Papai Noel Como é seu nome, Bart... Hum, pequeno amigo? Bart: Sou Bart Simpson. Quem diabos é você?! Homer: irritado ''Sou o velho Natalino. '''Bart': Ah, é? Vamos ver isso! a barba falsa enquanto a foto é tirada Homer: D’oh! * Bart: Pai, você realmente deve nos amar para nos afundar tão fundo. * Homer: Treze pratas?! Ei, espere um pouco. Vendedor: É isso mesmo. US$120 menos segurança social, menos seguro desemprego, menos o treinamento, menos a compra da fantasia, menos o aluguel da barba. Vejo você ano que vem. * Homer: um brinquedo de mastigar para Maggie Aqui diz que é para cães. Mas ela não sabe ler! * Marge: Este é o melhor presente de todos, Homer. Homer: É? Marge: Sim, algo para compartilharmos nosso amor – e assustar ladrões. Homer: E se ele fugir, é mais fácil de pegar. * cai do telhado enquanto tenta pendurar as luzes de Natal Homer: Tudo bem, crianças, preparem-se para se surpreender. Marge, ligue as luzes! liga as luzes de Natal, e os resultados são menos do que espetaculares. Uma lâmpadazinha estoura. Homer: O que acharam, crianças? Lindo, não é? Lisa: Boa tentativa, pai. Bart: Ugh. Episódio disponivel em DVD Sim Assista online O prêmio de Natal Primeira Temporada de:Es weihnachtet schwer en:Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire es:Simpsons Roasting On An Open Fire: The Simpson's Christmas Special fr:Noël mortel it:Un Natale da cani ja:シンプソン家のクリスマス pl:Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire Categoria:Episódios da 1ª temporada